The Red Strings
by Wall-flower Hermit
Summary: "You are my rose, my passion, my love" These words had plagued his mind for far too long. He would do anything to forget them, so he could focus on his work as a Fate, but he can't. Usuk


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to its respected owners. If I did own it, then usuk would be canon, as would gerita and a number of other pairings I like.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and some light swearing are all you have to fear from me!**

~Arthur~

I watched as the man neared the woman who was buying flowers, in fact the women he was destined to be with, the red string they shared hummed as he drew closer. I took a sip of my tea anxious, there were too many of _them _in the area not to be, taking out my checklist I readied my pen poised over the list ready to give their love story the all clear. Out of the corner of my eye one of the waitresses in the café was coming over, to either A: flirt with me, or B: Actually take my order, I nearly laughed it was A sadly the women had no red string therefore she would die alone. Mind you I was not laughing at her predicament but rather the idea that she would think me a suitable partner. I guided fated lovers. I didn't love myself. I waved her away as she drew closer; in response she made a rather unattractive and hateful face.

The women who had been buying flowers dropped her wallet, and just as her destined to be saw it and bent to pick it up _another _hand snatched it up, I nearly screamed, however I was in a cafe and screaming bloody murder in a cafe filled with humans would not be a wise decision at all, it would draw far too much attention after all. Though I drew a lot of attention coming in, being in a black suit with a red tie _may _have not been the best outfit to wear when coming to such a little town. I took a deep breath horror filling me when I realized who or rather _what _had disturbed the moment between the destined two.

A bloody Severing. I got up quickly leaving my money on the table of the cafe. Moving quickly I ran across the street stopping a few feet away from them I examined the Severing. I admit he was quite fetching, tall, had an impressive built, his hair almost wheat like in color, and his eyes were stunning they were sky blue. He was wearing a suit like me, however no tie and he was wearing a fedora, how flamboyant of him. All in all he simply screamed playboy. The woman who was destined to the man knew it too, however who could resist the embrace of an immortal? She was about to break. I had to do something, and _now. _A plan formed in my head it was as brilliant as it was stupid, and in saying that it was pretty stupid. I ran up to them grabbing him by the arm yelling "Alfred, there you are you tosser!" The severing stiffened and spun around to face me. "What?" He questioned confused. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the future happy couple. The man gave his destined the wallet the Severing had conveniently dropped, and was now chatting to her like they had known one another for years. After walking at least five blocks away from the fated, I released the Severing's hand like it was some disgusting foul thing. I glared at him snarling, "you stupid git!"

He lifted his hands up almost like he was surrendering, "Jeesh chill would ya!" The Severing said rolling his eyes, like I was the one causing the trouble here! He suddenly laughed. "What's so bloody funny!?" I practically hissed. "Nothing, this just seems familiar is all…" he replied smiling down at me eyes soft. I nearly fainted. A Severing _smiling _at me a Fate? Before I could wrap my head around it he suddenly stepped even closer to me, but I held my ground. "So does it hurt?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Why being so beautiful of course!" He grinned leaning in closer until are noses nearly touched. "Stay back you bloody imbecile!" I snapped flinching away from his sudden proximity.

"Feisty I like it!"

"Sh-shut up, why the hell did you even let me drag you away like that!"

"I don't know, just curious I guess it's not every day that I get kidnapped by a Fate!" He smirked "Plus getting a name from one too? That's for sure worth investigating!"

"Name?" I blinked confused. What was he talking about? "You forgot? Ouch that hurts ya know!" He said still smirking as he leaned against a lamppost. "First of all it's 'you' not 'ya'!" I paused taking a deep breath "Secondly I hope you are in pain and feel nothing but pain for the rest of your existence!" I spat turning away and stalking away. "All your kind does is cause pain to others by separating them from the ones they are fated to be with!" I threw over my shoulder. Suddenly he appeared in front of me. "And your kind _forces _people together!" He growled. I jumped back. How had he…? "Your kind are controlling, self-righteous pricks that can't leave well enough alone!" The severing hissed backing me up against the wall of a building he leaned in "and you-" I pressed myself against the wall even further, waiting for him to kill me. "Are nothing like them," My eyes widened in shock. "You're impatient, maybe a bit controlling, however you are caring as well, and you love the idea of truly getting to know someone before committing to someone for the rest of your life," The Severing was smiling then he leaned in close to me. "In fact I find that one of the _cutest _things about you!" His eyes were practically glowing. My knees felt weak. "So _Arthur_, or as I like to call you '_Artie'," _How the hell did he know my name!?

"Thanks for the name, I mean Alfred? That's _perfect_!"

I was going to be sick… it was too much!

"Ya know I think you deserve a reward!" The Severing leaned in even closer; I quickly slipped away from the wall. Away from him, but he grabbed my arms holding them so tightly that it almost hurt.

"_You are my rose…"_

He drew me closer then leaned in so close that are lips almost touched.

"_My passion…"_

He kissed me, and then everything started to get dark my head rolled back so I was looking at the sky so are lips no longer were touching. He kissed my neck gently I could feel him smiling against my skin as everything went black completely.

"_My love."_

***Hide's behind corner* Please review! If you have any questions about the story, then please just ask.**

**Here is something to get a better understanding of things.**

**Severings: Immortal beings who live to make sure those who have shared red strings never meet.**

**Fates: Immortal beings that live to make sure those with red strings get together.**

**Both of these two species hate one another.**


End file.
